El Problema principal no es el verdadero problema
by Agaue
Summary: Squall va a dar a otra mision pero no sabe ke problemas leva a traer ese problema
1. Una mujer

Hola!!!!!! Espero que les guste este fic y espero recibir reviews, ya saben dudas, comentarios, etc. ACLARO habrá lime, posiblemente lemon depende de mi inspiración a lo largo de la historia, ok aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen (ya kisiera yo) weno comencemos con la historia.  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que toda la aventura había terminado, Squall seguía en el Garden trabajando de SeeD y yendo a aventuras geniales por todo el mundo, bueno al menos eso pensaban todos los que querían ser como el pero en verdad si fueran como el se darían un tiro su vida era un desastre, bueno no hablando de cuestiones de trabajo, mas bien hablando de su vida personal, de amigos, bueno no andaba tan mal, bueno si se había peleado con Quistis y con Irvine y por eso Selphie lo estaba ignorando últimamente, en cuanto a Zell bueno, es siempre había sido un buen amigo, y en cuanto al amor, en eso si ke estaba mal, había estado saliendo con Rinoa por casi dos años y la muy perra lo había engañado con un tipo ke no mas no valía la pena, pero bueno debía dejar de pensar tanto e ir a la oficina del hedmaster, apresuro el paso y llego , llamo a la puerta  
  
H: pasa Squall- entro a la oficina y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio- bueno Squall tienes una misión esta vez te llevara a Holson, tu misión es ayudar al contacto a resolver ciertos asesinatos extraños que se han estado llevando acabo allá, tu contacto esta relacionado con la criminología así que tu eres el jefe, tu lideraras la operación y el contacto se encargara de dar la información espero que esto se resuelva pronto ya que los asesinatos has sido demasiados en muy poco tiempo, bueno es todo, toma- le dio una carpeta- aki están los datos que necesitas, los boletos todo, solo alista tus cosas que tu avión parte en una hora  
  
S: esta bien- tomo la carpeta, se levanto de la silla, salio de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación, arreglo sus cosas y se fue, abordo el avión, durante el viaje leyó un poco el expediente de los asesinatos y busco alguna información del contacto lo único que encontró fue un nombre Ayden McConkey Van Lancre, no había foto o alguna pista que le dijera quien era el contacto así que por lo que había dicho el hedmaster tenia que buscar en la morgue o en algún hospital, en 2 horas llego, bajo del avión y se encamino hacia la salida, iba caminado tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía y paro en seco se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer bajita, delgada, blanca, de cabello largo y negro con destellos morados y plateados, vestida de negro, parecía una darketa y lo primero que pensó Squall fue que era una ladrona, estaba a punto de agarrarla y llevarla a la comisaría, si no fue por ke ella hablo-oyes tu eres Squall Leonhart?  
  
S: si, soy yo kien eres tu?  
  
Chava: Soy tu contacto, mi nombre es Ayden McConkey Van Lancre  
  
S: tu.... Eres..... mi contacto?  
  
A: si ke no me oíste o ke tas choreke o ke pedo? S: -rayos, una mujer, genial, por eso el hedmaster nunca hablo de la identidad del contacto solo se refirió a ella como "contacto"-eh si, bueno debo hacer una llamada, donde esta el teléfono?  
  
A: toma- saco su celular- usa el mío, sino tardaras un año en encontrar uno libre Agarro el mini celular que parecía una pluma y le marco al hedmaster, le contesto la secretaria  
  
Secre: si esta llamando a las oficinas del Hedmaster Cid en que puedo ayudarle?  
  
S: habla Squall Leonhart comuníqueme de inmediato con el hedmaster  
  
Secre: esta bien, lo comunico  
  
H: si de ke se trata Squall?  
  
S: no me dijo que mi contacto era una mujer  
  
H:..... y?  
  
S: pues yo no puedo trabajar con ella  
  
H: por que no, no veo por ke si ella es una excelente criminología y detective, su ayuda será indispensable para este caso  
  
S: pero no podía se un hombre?  
  
H: que diferencia hay?  
  
S: pues que ha de ser débil y no ha de saber pelear, además parece una delincuente  
  
H: pues parezca lo que parezca es la mejor que puede haber, además ella fue un SeeD y sabe pelear de hecho se graduó con honores un año antes de ti, así que déjate de niñerías que no cambiare el equipo y dedícate a resolver el caso, es todo buena suerte  
  
Colgó el teléfono, Squall se quedo con las ganas de hablar y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reventar en furia-chingado!!!!-  
  
A: oye si no te molesta podríamos irnos por ke tengo ke ir a mi trabajo  
  
S: si vámonos  
  
Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron al auto de Ayden, un Ferrari deportivo del año plateado, súper chulo (el auto de mis sueños), subieron y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la cuidad, en el camino.......  
  
A: así que tu eres el famosísimo Comandante Squall Leonhart?  
  
S: pues si soy Squall  
  
A: ahh modesto, y dime has visitado muchos lugares?  
  
Squall no contestaba, no le daba la gana hablarle, además pa ke tanta pregunta  
  
A: veo ke eres un chico de pocas palabras- mas bien un gruñón- dijo pa sus adentros-, bueno ya llegamos  
  
Llegaron a la morgue y Ayden se acerco a hablar con el encargado  
  
A: chico tienes suerte acaba de llegar otro asesinado, puedes entrar conmigo, amenos de que no te guste ver cadáveres  
  
S: no hay problema, te sigo  
  
A: te aviso será desagradable, si es del mismo asesino, prepárate pa ver tripas regadas por todas partes  
  
Squall no hizo nada, así que Ayden se encamino a la morgue, entraron un olor asqueroso emanaba de ese lugar, Ayden se encamino hasta donde estaba el otro forense  
  
A: hola Warren, que tenemos?  
  
W: otro del mismo asesino  
  
A: iu!!! Otra vez tripas!!  
  
W: no esta ves parece ke lo mato de otra forma  
  
A: bueno hay que ver, ah mira te presento a Squall Leonhart  
  
W: hola compa, soy Warren Brigth, gusto en conocerte, espero ke no te de asco, ya sabes la entrañas y la sangre, no queremos desmayados aki  
  
S: no te preocupes he visto cosas asquerosas- como Irvine cojiendose a Quistis, que asco!  
  
A: bueno entonces, anda Warren, levanta la sabana  
  
Warren levanto la sabana y lo ke vieron fue asquerosamente horroroso el cadáver estaba completamente desfigurado, ensangrentado y con un agujero en el corazón  
  
A: ooooohhhhhh!!! Guacala!!! Esta vez si ke se la baño el asesino!!!!!  
  
S: kien diablos fue capaz de hacer esto?  
  
W: pos kien haya sido se la mamo!!!!  
  
A: bueno ya debemos hacer la autopsia y el certificado de defunción, buscar pruebas, etc., Squall te voy a pedir ke te salgas por ke no puedes estar aki, así ke adiosito!!!!  
  
S: yo me kedo, también estoy en el caso  
  
A: si, pero no tienes un titulo profesional en criminología o si?  
  
S: pues.............no  
  
A: entonces, vuelale pa' ya, ke tenemos trabajo  
  
No le kedo mas ke salirse estuvo en la morgue casi tres horas y ya se estaba cansando y ya tenia hambre- mujeres mas le vale ke ya venga o me voy- en eso salio de la morgue  
  
A: weeeeeno............ de veras ke el ke lo mato andaba bien pacheco  
  
S: ke?  
  
A: ke lo mato a sangre bien fría, no creo ke alguien dentro de su juicio pueda hacer eso, debió haber andado bien hiper  
  
S: drogado?  
  
A: si, drogado  
  
S: alguna pista?  
  
A: mmm.... Pues...... si la pista es una cruz ke tiene tallada en la espalda, si  
  
S: kiero verla  
  
A: weno pos aki esta una foto- se la dio  
  
S: la he visto en algún lado, pero no me acuerdo en donde  
  
A: calmate Ayden McConkey Van Lancré  
  
S: ke?  
  
A: no nada, nos vamos?  
  
S: eh si, ya me estaba impacientando Ambos salieron del hospital y se subieron al auto, después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Ayden  
  
A: bueno ya llegamos  
  
Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron, al abrir la puerta del departamento.........  
  
A: KYLE!!!! Ke rayos haces aki!!?? Te dije ke no te quería volver a ver en mi vida!!!!!!!!!  
  
K: oh vamos chikita perdóname si?  
  
A: ve y pidele perdón a tu perro y cuando te conteste me vienes y me pides perdón a mi así ke VETE!!! . K: pero........ Ayden mi vida por favor perdóname  
  
A: ke no entiendes lo nuestro se acabo y no soy tu vida ve y dile eso a la piruja esa  
  
K: por favor no seas rencorosa fue una pequeña metida de pata  
  
A: así le dices? Yo creo ke mas bien metiste otra cosa  
  
K: Preciosa no es lo que piensas  
  
A: no me vayas a salir con ke estaban jugando al ginecólogo por ke te mato  
  
K: pues.....  
  
A: mira Kyle tu bien sabes que no me puedes hacer enojar así ke por tu propio bien vete en este instante, pero ya!!!!  
  
K: pero...  
  
A: pero nada sacate!!!!- se acerco a el y lo saco a empujones del departamento, cuando estuvo afuera- te vuelvo a ver aki y te juro ke llamo a la policía y te mando encerrar-da un portazo- Perdón por esto, ya sabes problemas  
  
S: si ya veo- sorprendido- y yo ke pensé ke era el único engañado-  
  
A: bien ordenare algo para comer, ke prefieres comida china estas bien? O prefieres pizza o comida tailandesa o tal vez mexicana?  
  
S: lo ke sea esta bien  
  
A: de acuerdo- al teléfono-si el chinito feliz, mire kiero ordenar cuatro raciones de chop suey, arroz, fideos lo main, pollo teriyaki y tres rollos de sushi de verduras, no de pescado no, la dirección es Hallar 310 departamento 7, gracias- listo llegaran como en 10 min.  
  
S: espero no morir de hambre antes- pensando- bueno entonces tu estas a cargo de la investigación  
  
A: si yo soy la detective a cargo- se oye ke tocan la puerta- ay olvídala debe ser Kyle, como te iba diciendo, yo estoy a cargo del caso he visto los otros 3 cadáveres, y tengo la información, curiosamente no hemos encontrado alguna similitud entre ellos lo ke me lleva a pensar ke esta matando al azar- siguen tocando la puerta se oye "vamos chikita déjame entrar y hablemos"- como fastidia, esperame- se levanta del sillón y abre la puerta- Como kieres ke te haga entender ke ya no kiero nada contigo, o sea ya bye contigo, ya bajale ke ya te dije ke te mando encerrar  
  
K: cielito por favor perdóname, o bueno si no me vas a perdonar déjame sacar mis cosas  
  
A: ah era eso, esperame tantito- se va a uno de los cuartos y empieza a sacar todo, furiosa comienza a aventarle las cosas- aki estan tus cosas "cariñito" a ver si así ya te vas- le sigue aventando la ropa- y da gracias ke no la junte ante y la done para beneficiencia-de pronto se encuentra con la guitarra electrica- oh tu bella guitarra como se vera estampada en el suelo?  
  
K: no no lo hagas Ayden, por favor  
  
A: ejejejeje- la avienta  
  
K: ke cruel eres  
  
A: eso no es nada, no kerras saber ke ten cruel puedo llegar a ser, verdad?  
  
A como pudo Kyle tomo sus cosas y se fue  
  
A: y mas te vale ke no regreses desgraciado- en eso llega un chinito con unas bolsas-hola Kazuma ya te esperaba cuanto es?  
  
KA: 30.50  
  
A: bueno esperame- se mete al depa y saca de su bolsa el dinero- domo arigato Kazuma-san  
  
KA: hai- se va-  
  
A: - se vuelve a meter y pone la comida sobre la mesa- bueno anda ven, apuesto a ke te haz de estar muriendo de hambre- apenas comenzaron a comer y vuelven a tocar la puerta- ya voy!!!!- va y abre la puerta- Ager se te olvidaron las llaves o ke?  
  
AG: si como adivinaste? A: pues será por ke tuve ke abrir la puerta?  
  
Ag: emm sip  
  
A: órale metete menzo y a la otra no te abro  
  
Ag: y ora ke y este ke........no me vayas a decir ke ya te conseguiste un nuevo galán eh?  
  
A: cállate menzote!!!! Es el SeeD ke mandaron de Balamb  
  
Ag: ahh!!!hola soy Ager soy su hermano  
  
A: corrección mi engendro de hermano menor  
  
S: hola soy Squall  
  
Ag: Squall............ Squall el famoso Squall  
  
A: no, es su hermano gemelo  
  
Ag: tonta no te hablo a ti  
  
A: mira púas mejor siéntate a comer y deja de decir idioteces  
  
La comida paso rápido y Ager no dejaba de hacer preguntas necias como de donde era Squall y demás preguntas Ayden ya se estaba hartando  
  
A: púas cállate ya!!! Ya me hartaste pareces chachalaca, parece ke tienes 6 años  
  
Ag: bueno me callo...... oyes vas a ir al Kiorks mas al rato  
  
A: no se con eso de ke estoy peleada con Kyle, Azker y Tilmur no creo ke haya tocada  
  
Ag: y Saitha ke dice de su pelea?  
  
A: pues...... ella no opina ya sabes como siempre se keda callada, además iremos al Shell  
  
Ag: oyes pero tu no puedes entrar ahí  
  
A: yo no pero Squall si  
  
S: ke es el Shell  
  
A: un centro nocturno  
  
S: y a ke voy yo ahí? A: fue el ultimo lugar en donde se vio al muertito de hace rato  
  
S: ah entonces iré a investigar?  
  
A: así es..... te aviso ahí ay cada vieja ke mejor sacale la vuelta a todas y vete directo con el bar tender dile ke vas de parte de Mc Conkey y veras como si habla  
  
Ag: huy si muy chipocluda  
  
A: pues aunke no lo creas me respetan, ese tipo ya lo he detenido antes asi ke ya sabe lo ke le pasaría si no habla  
  
S: con ke eres muy ruda  
  
A: algo hay de eso 


	2. este club es un asco!

Ag: tu eres puro pájaro nalgón  
  
A: mira Ager si kieres llegar a cumplir los 18 años y poder entrar al Shell vale mas ke te calles con tus estupidos y nada divertidos comentarios!!!  
  
S: a poco tienes 17 años?  
  
Ag: si  
  
S: pues no parece  
  
A: si, ajaja parece niño de prekinder yo estoy mas alta ke el, y apenas le llego al 1.55  
  
Ag: mira hermana chikito pero picoso  
  
A: mira weycito mejor callate ya y vete a ver si ya puso la marrana por ke tenemos trabajo  
  
Ag: si van a hacer a jorgito verdad?  
  
A: mira estas colmando mi paciencia Ager, si le sigues así ni creas ke te voy a volver a prestar el auto pa ke te vayas con como se llama tu novia?  
  
Ag: Irley  
  
A: andale Irley al acantilado a hacer no se ke cosas, ah y kiero y te exijo ke me mandes limpiar las vestiduras del auto por ke tiene unas manchas en el asientito trasero y ya sabes ke donde lo mando limpiar cuesta un ojito de la cara así ke te pones trabajar pa mandarlo limpiar o lo limpias tu  
  
Ag: este weno tengo........................... tarea!!!!- se va a su habitación  
  
A: si y yo soy Fred Durst, bueno como sea ya no le hagas caso a púas suele ser así se insoportable siempre, como te iba comentando antes de ke el rufián de mi hermano llegara, yo tengo los expedientes oficiales de los muertos y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado un patrón especifico del asesino a mi me parece ke mata por ke se le da su regalada gana  
  
S: bueno puede ser, pero no te haz puesto a pensar ke tal vez sea de algún culto satánico?  
  
A: mmmm si, si lo dices por lo de la cruz, tal vez si sea alguna clase de fanatismo pero en los lugares en donde los encontramos no hay señales de algún ritual o invocación demoníaca  
  
S: bueno puede ser una preparación para alguna ceremonia  
  
A: te refieres a algún sacrificio? O tal vez el asesino este tomando cosas de las victimas y nosotros no lo hemos notado  
  
S: esa también puede ser una posibilidad  
  
A :mm.... Bueno partes humanas no se ha llevado todos los cadáveres están completos  
  
S: podrías enseñarme los archivos?  
  
A: claro- se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a un estante que estaba al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Ager- aki están  
  
Le entrega los archivos y comienza a verlos  
  
S: esto si ke esta raro  
  
A: mientras tu investigas en el Shell yo iré a interrogar a la familia  
  
S: creo ke es mejor ke vayamos los dos  
  
A: yo no puedo entrar al Shell  
  
S: y? eres agente puedes entrar  
  
A: bueno, el hecho es ke no kiero entrar  
  
S: por que?  
  
A: por que es un congal para ke me entiendas, si yo voy ahí van a creer ke soy una de las pirujas esas  
  
S: mm.....bueno vamos averiguo y de ahí nos pasamos con la familia del occiso A: ok tu eres el comandante, tu mandas brody, pero antes, debo cambiarme no iré así a ver a una familia con una perdida o si?- se levanto de la silla y señalo los converse y los pantalones relavados y super low que traía- debo verme presentable o creerán ke soy una delincuente  
  
S:- sin comentarios- como sea  
  
Ayden se fue y a los 15 min. Salio con un traje negro de vestir y una blusa morada, muy presentable- bueno, oyes y tu piensas ir así?  
  
S: ke tiene de malo? Ke kerias ke fuera en uniforme de SeeD para que todos se dieran cuenta?  
  
A: ok, ok no te pongas histérico, ya sacaste el cobre chico!!!  
  
S: como sea, vámonos  
  
A: ala orden mi comandante- sarcástica-  
  
Salieron del departamento y se subieron al auto, después de unos minutos llegaron al Shell  
  
A: ok, recuerda lo ke te dije, no le hagas caso a ninguna de las viejas esas, claro si kieres hacerlo es tu problema, pero te aviso ke no saldrás de ahí sin ninguna clase de enfermedad, pero en fin, ve con el bar tender y dile ke vas de parte mía ok?  
  
S: como sea- se bajo del carro y se metió al establecimiento, al entrar el olor a alcohol y cigarro era penetrante, se veían tipas medio vestidas bailando tubo tubo y viejos borrachos metiéndoles dinero en las tangas, unos ke otros urgidos haciéndolo en las mesas, Iba a prisa al bar para hablar con el tipo pero en el camino se le acerco una vieja lagartona, sin nada mas ke una tanguita diminuta, la muy viva lo jalo hacia ella y lo agarro del trasero  
  
Tipa: bombón quieres divertirte un rato  
  
S:- estaba mas que asqueado- déjeme en paz, kitese de mi camino  
  
Tipa: oh vamos cariñito no soy tan cara, puedes pagar por mi y nos la vamos a pasar muuuy bien  
  
S: kitese, no estoy interesado, debería respetarse mas  
  
Tipa: chikitito, tan guapo, haz de ser gay verdad? No es común que una mujer se te ofrezca y no le tomes la palabra  
  
S: no soy imbecil- para cuando acordó la tipa ya lo estaba besando, solo se limito a echar la cabeza para atrás y la jalo del cabello- dije ke no keria nada así ke kitese de mi camino- la hizo ke lo soltara y la empujo a un lado, se abrió camino entre los borrachos y llego a la barra, llego y llamo la atención del bar tender  
  
Bueno este capitulo no esta muy largo pero ya keria actualizar, como sea las cosas comenzaran a aclararse asi ke sigan leyendo, ya saben, comentarios sugerencias, tomatazos, etc, son bien recibidos  
  
Sayonara y dewa matta  
  
Agaué 


	3. ley del hielo?

S: no soy imbecil- para cuando acordó la tipa ya lo estaba besando, solo se limito a echar la cabeza para atrás y la jalo del cabello- dije ke no keria nada así ke kitese de mi camino- la hizo ke lo soltara y la empujo a un lado, se abrió camino entre los borrachos y llego a la barra, llego y llamo la atención del bar tender

BT: ke se te ofrece? Vodka o tal vez tekila?

S: no, vengo de parte de Mc Conkey- el hombre solo pelo los ojos y solto el vaso k staba limpiando

BT: entonces sigueme- le hizo una seña y lo siguió, salieron del bar y llegaron a una habitación en un segundo piso- para k me kiere Mc Conkey?- dijo un tanto asustado

S: información acerca de este chico- saco la foto del muerto k había sido identificado hacia solo unas horas

BT: ahh a este muchacho lo conozco, viene muy seguido, k pasa con el?

S: lo asesinaron

BT: yo no tuve nada k ver!!

S: no stoy diciendo eso, solo kiero saber cuando fue la ultima vez k lo vio?

BT: hace como una semana stuvo por aki, y tuvo algunos problemas con una de las chicas, lo sacaron del bar y después lo vi con un sujeto rubio después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver

S: cual de las chicas?

BT: Stardust, al parecer keria k hiciera algo extraño y ella pos no kiso

S: podría llevarme hasta donde esta ella?

BT: claro! Pero dime una cosa

S: k?

BT: Mc Conkey no vendrá verdad? Digo si tu stas aki s por k tu vienes solo y ella no vendrá a interrogarme o si?- dijo dudoso

S: no

BT: k alivio!, bueno sígueme- se encamino fuera del cuarto y llegaron aun lugar k era como un camerino, desde k entraron había chicas cambiándose y miraban a Squall con ganas de ir a arrimársele- ella es Stardust-dijo señalando a una rubia despampanante k staba makillandose frente al espejo, se acercaron- linda ste joven kiere hablar contigo

Star: k se te ofrece cariño?

S: conoce a este chico?- le mostró la foto

Star: como olvidarlo, ese degenerado, dígame k pasa con el?

S: lo asesinaron

Star: pues se lo merecía, pero no me malinterpretes yo no lo hice eso te lo puedo asegurar

S: ah, bueno podria decirme cual fue el problema

Star: pues keria k lo ayudara con una adoración a kien sabe k, dijo ke necesitaba a una mujer muy hermosa para un tal Jakama tekin o algo asi no se como se llamaba eso, hasta una figurilla traia de la cosa esa

S: bien gracias por su ayuda

Star: de nada guapo fue un placer

Squall salio lo mas pronto posible k pudo de ahí y llego al auto con Ayden

A: y bien? K averiguaste?

S: al parecer el tipo ese es parte de alguna secta o algo asi, por lo k me dijeron

A: bueno ya veremos k pedo, por ahora debemos ir a su casa, oye no es por nada pero hueles horrible

S: como sea, vámonos- dijo molesto y fijando su vista al frente

A: k genio, hasta parece k te pusieron el cuerno- dijo prendiendo el carro y saliendo del estacionamiento

El solo volteo a verla enojado, pero sin decir nada, ella prendió la radio y comenzó a sonar "Bohemian Rapsody" de Queen

A: shido me encanta esa canción!!- subió mas el volumen- a ti no?

No hubo ninguna respuesta

A: pinche témpano de hielo- hablo quedo, lo suficiente como pa k Squall no la escuchara- supongo k sta música no te gusta, dime k te gusta? Digo si no es mucha molestia comandante- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono irónico

S: me da igual- dijo cortante

A: bueno entonces podre a Pink Floyd- le movio al stereo y se escucho " Another brick in the wall" y comenzo a cantar-hey teacher leave the kids alone!! All we don't need is another brick in the wall!!

Squall se llevo la mano a la frente hastiado y recargo su codo en la ventana, ella se dio cuenta

A: oye lo siento, es mi costumbre cantar o es por la música? Habla por el amor de Dios me desespera k no me contestes lo k te pregunto, digo yo se k stas aki por el caso pero convivir con la gente no creo k te haga daño

S: …………………………………………………………………………..

A: ok vete a la chigada si no kieres hablarme pos muy tu pedo- apago el radio y siguió manejando, no volvió a hablar en lo k kedaba del camino, cosa k fue agradecida por Squall, después de unos minutos llegaron a una casa muy grande y visiblemente elegante llegaron al portón y Ayden hablo para k los dejaran entrar, al llegar dejo el auto frente a la puerta y se bajaron, el mayordomo de la casa los esperaba y los dirigió con los padres del occiso, los dos estaban en la terraza

A: disculpen- dijo carraspeando y llamando la atención de los señores- soy Ayden Mc Conkey Van Lancre y el es el comandante Squall Leonheart, estamos investigando……………….

Se: se quien es Mc Conkey y sinceramente me alivia de alguna manera k sea usted kien investigue la muerte de mi hijo, pero dígame en k le podemos ayudar

S: su hijo pertenecía a alguna secta? – como siempre al grano

Papa: perdón?

A: kiere decir- dijo pelándole los ojos y metiéndole un pellizco a Squall, no sin k ste hiciera una mueca- k si su hijo últimamente no se comportaba raro?

Mama: pensándolo bien últimamente se veía con un joven rubio, lo traía a la casa y se pasaban horas encerrados en su cuarto, a veces salían y regresaban ya en la madrugada muy tomados, ciertamente ese jovencito no era una buena amistad para mi hijo, desde k ese chico llego, Chris no volvió a ser como antes, inclusive antes de………… de k falleciera tenia días de no venir a la casa

S: entonces se comportaba extraño desde k se comenzó a juntar con ese tipo

Papa: asi es, mi hijo tenia grandes planes, planeaba ser un SeeD y algún día llegar a ser como ese muchacho k es comandante, ese k ayudo a vencer a las brujas

A: ah, planeaba ser como el Comandante Leonheart- dijo con un tono sarcástico y echándole ojitos a Squall, que solo se remitió a rodar los ojos

Mama: si ese muchacho, esperen un momento ¿que no es usted ese comandante?- dijo hablándole a Squall y el solo intento sordearse- por k si es así como me hubiera gustado k mi Chris lo conociera antes- Squall se estaba impacientando la mujer comenzaba a hablar como si lo admirara y nombraba demasiado el hecho de k su hijo lo adoraba y k era su ídolo, Ayden se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de el SeeD y hablo

A: ah si ese tipo es genial, pero resulta k ste Leonheart k sta aki no es, Squall es su hermano gemelo y curiosamente también es comandante

Papa: ahh pues k admirable, si ve pronto a su hermano, felicitelo de nuestra parte

S: como sea, dice k su hijo keria ser SeeD y desde k ese hombre comenzó a juntarse con el cambio

Mama: asi es

A: bueno, creo k eso es contundente y dígame no recuerda el nombre de este sujeto?

Mama: pues…………. Lo llamaba Refies, mas no se si sea su verdadero nombre, nunca me lo presento como su amigo ni mucho menos

A: ahh, bueno, seria mucha molestia permitirnos pasar a verificar su cuarto?

Mama: no hay ningún inconveniente, todas las cosas están como el las dejo no hemos movido nada

A: bien- ambos se levantaron de las sillas del juego de jardín en el k estaban y los dirigieron al cuarto del chico, al entrar se encontraron con un cuarto impecable, la cama estaba tendida, el escritorio ordenado, los libros ordenado en las repisas, ambos comenzaron a buscar en los cajones, el armario, debajo de la cama

S: al parecer no hay nada raro

A: asi es y es mejor k no sigamos buscando, si no les importa vendrán algunos peritos y forenses a registrar todo, y si no hay ningún inconveniente vendrán mañana por la mañana

Papa: no hay ningun problema, lo k sea para k encuntren pistas y k descubran al maldito k mato a mi hijo, Mc Conkey creo en usted y espero k esto se resuelva pronto

Mama: y k el desalmado k hizo eso pague- dijo con la voz kebrada y rompiendo en llanto

A: no se preocupen, haremos lo posible por resolver esto, sin nada mas k agregar nos retiramos, con permiso

Caminaron a la recepción de la casa seguidos por los señores y el mayordomo los esperaba en la puerta, salieron y se subieron a auto.

El camino de regreso fue tedioso, ninguno de los dos hablaba, lo cual contrario a lo k había pensado Squall resulto ser incomodo por k comenzó a recodar cosas, mas bien a Rinoa, de alguna manera Ayden se la recordaba, no precisamente k se pareciera físicamente a ella, aunk no iba a negar k Ayden tenia lo suyo, era mas bien su actitud, el carácter aunk Rinoa no era explosiva, como se había podido dar cuenta k era Ayden, tenia algo en sus actitudes y carácter k lo hicieron recordarla, después recordó lo k le había dicho a los padres del muertito

S: por k insistes k tengo un gemelo?

A: no se me parece k debe existir otro como tu, pero sin ser amargado, digo, sin ofender y sin malas interpretaciones, eres un chico atractivo y seria una lastima k alguien como tu tenga ese carácter, es por eso k prefiero pensar k en ocasiones te cambias de lugar con tu gemelo malo, además de k lo dije por k te veías fastidiado, tal parece k no te gusta k te recuerden el hecho de k eres todo un héroe y un gran comandante

S: como sea

A: oye ahora k me acuerdo, k no había ley del hielo? O ya decidiste hablarme?

S: no me keda opción, cierto?

A: pues pensándolo bien………………………………….. no, de mi no te libras fácilmente además me interesa conocerte ver de donde sale la fama k tienes

S: te decepcionarías si supieras por k hice lo k hice

A: ekis, cada kien hace las cosas por alguna razón y sea la k sea te llevo al éxito

S: pero no es el éxito k yo keria o esperaba

A: entonces en lugar de enfrascarte debes buscar lo k kieres y lograrlo, ya viste lo k eres capaz de hacer, ahora solo tienes k darte cuenta de lo k kieres en realidad y buscar llegar a eso

S: como si fuera tan facil- se hundio en el asiento y se froto las sienes

A: k pesimista, y k animos k barbaro y si sigues asi me contagiaras tu trauma pesimista cronico degenerativo fase terminal

S: k?

A: ajaja, nada chiste local, mejor pondré algo de musica, pero ahora si dime k te gusta, digo pa no calabacearla

S: en realidad me da igual, Pink Floyd esta bien

A: shido, la mejor banda!! Ok, bueno no la mejor pero si de las mejores, digo no podemos olvidar a AC/DC, Kiss, Queen, Metallica, Guns and Roses, Nirvana!!! Santa petrilta la callosa si k sta cañon elegir a la mejor banda no crees?

S: pues……………. Sinceramente no se muy bien de k hablas

A: de veras k me da pena tu caso


End file.
